Bonding With The Violet Rose!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Yamanaka Ino decided to seek training from the ward of Hatake Kakashi in a bid to become stronger and catch Sasuke's eye. Though she finds herself reevaluating her priorities when she strikes up a friendship with Uzumaki Naruto which results into something more. Some ideas seen in here are inspired by Ikari666's Training series.
1. In His Arms!

Bonding With The Violet Rose  
0  
Naruto x Ino  
0  
Author's Note  
0

I have just read over ten crappy Naruto x Ino stories. After I finished crying I listened to some Bivatache, Linkin Park, and some other songs. Then I thought of how to write a Naruto x Karui fic, in reverse order of the events of the day, before remembering I still had this story to write.

Kyuubi16 can, has, and will do different things. I don't remember if I said I wouldn't add new stories to FF until after August 28. Oh well, true to my word I have been doing chapters for some of my other stories that I haven't posted yet and there will be a mass update on an indeterminate day in the future.

0  
Story Start  
0

It had long become a common occurrence. Her, being in his arms like this. The features of the boy who held her, made it nearly impossible to miss him. He had blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. He had tan skin and rather usual facial features, whisker marks that framed his face. Maybe it was the residual genetic effect on some sort of old blood line.

He was currently wearing an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, blue sandals.

The girl, had fair-skin and was average height with emerald colored eyes. Her most noticeable trait was her platinum colored hair done in the style of a ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. The length often draped down to her face.

Her attire consisted of small silver hoop-earrings and purple, fairly revealing clothing. The clothing was that of a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs, not to mention purple and white elbow warmers with this.

''Ino-chan.'' the boy softly called out to her.

She couldn't but feel comforted in his arms. The warmth of his body was also nice. ''Hhm?'' she softly moaned as she looked up.

''Why do you put yourself through it?'' he softly asked.

She could see it in his eyes. The concerned was evident, ''Naruto-kun,'' she sighed, unable to form the words.

''Uchiha Sasuke is a bastard. Just because he's the Rookie of the Year doesn't mean he has to be...well a bastard!'' Naruto stated again, unable to come up with anything else. ''He has you and every girl falling over themselves to talk to him and he completely ignores everyone.'' he didn't understand why Sasuke pushed people away, when he himself gladly welcomed anyone who was willing to be his friend. His list was small, but precious none the less. The Hokage, Teuchi and Ayame, Kakashi, Hinata, and Ino. All of them in a matter befitting a family member except the last one.

How many times was this topic brought up? How many times was Ino hurt by him? How many times did she sneak into his apartment and cuddled up next to him. ''Can I, stay here?'' she tentatively asked. It was so, Un-Ino-like. This was not the cocky and feisty blonde that Naruto knew, who didn't hesitate to boss him around.

''Sure,'' he responded with a soft, warm smile. ''Only if you guarantee your parents won't hunt me down and skin me alive.''

''Both are on a long term mission.'' She whispered, snuggling deeper into his chest. She felt him undo her ponytail. ''Why you do that?'' she asked, struggling not to yawn but failing.

''I find your hair down rather cute.'' he honestly answered before draping his arm around Ino's back. Naruto had become accustomed to being close to Ino like this, so he didn't react or become fluster like in the past.

''You baka, who told you to mess with my hair?'' she teasingly remarked. It was at this moment Ino knew. At this moment her mind finally connected what her heart had been telling her. That friendly, energetic, kind, devoted Naruto was her gardener.

It was a term her mother Mouko used. It was a story that her mother used to tell her. While most girls were told stories of princes and white knights, Ino was told about a gardener.

The man who could carefully remove the thorns and would tend to the needs of the flower. He would be able to eliminate the weeds and even help a dying rose to its full potential, breeding new life into it.

Naruto was that gardener. He didn't put her down or make her feel useless or ugly. He didn't make her feel like she wasn't good enough. Who was there for her and she was sure would never abandoned her. Rising up slightly Ino's eyes met with Naruto's as she leaned over, her nose brushing against his causing the blond to blush a crimson red. ''I've been an idiot. The answer's been in front of me the entire time. You're my Gardener, Naruto.''

Naruto wasn't give a chance to respond as Ino pressed her lips against his. Naruto shuttered in delight, as Ino's hands moved up and cupped his face. When the kiss finally broke after a few seconds both of them were left breathless. ''I'm glad, that you were my first kiss.'' she told him after a few seconds of silence.

''Ino-chan, I thought, but what about...'' Naruto was cut off as Ino placed a finger against his lips.

''I made my decisions. I'm yours and you're mine. Its as simple as that. Got it!'' Ino authoritatively spoke and Naruto merely nodded, a smile forming on his lips.

That was then Ino leaned over, her form pressing against his as she removed the finger and kissed him again. That night the two of them well asleep in each other's arms.

The sound of something awoke Naruto with a start. Turning to his left Ino was laying on her side, her face facing his as faint breathing escaped his mouth. After a few seconds he made out the noise. It was sobbing. He turned and saw who was making the noise.

''Kakashi-nii-chan, what the hell!?'' Naruto hissed as his adopted guardian wiped the tears from his good eye.

''Minato-sama would be proud. Way to go Ototu.''

Naruto didn't know whether to be more annoyed by the fact of his guardian's bad acting or the lack of privacy. ''Hyuuga Hinata is waiting for you outside. Should I tell her you're,'' he took a glance at the sleeping Yamanaka Heiress. ''...indisposed at the moment?''

Naruto could only groan in response. Why did Kakashi always insist on ruining his moments of happiness?

00  
Chapter End  
00

As you can see this is a slight canon retelling. Its obvious that Naruto befriended Hinata at a young age. Their relationship is none romantic, some other things have changed like Naruto and Ino being friends for another particular reason. Stuff like this will be elaborated in future chapters like always.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy another single pairing fic. I'm on fire and expect more fics.


	2. How They First Met!

Bonding With The Violet Rose  
0  
Naruto x Ino  
0  
Author's Note  
0

I have just read over twenty more crappy Naruto x Ino stories. But three good ones since then. Gah, so much horrible bashing, bad writing, and people not showing competent writing expected of at least highschool level writing.

Anyway, if you haven't figured I'm going through a Naruto x Ino phase. So enjoy.

0  
Story Start  
0

Naruto was able to chase off Kakashi. How, one might ask? By threatening to do something perverted, yet in a clueless action and when confronted stated he was only doing what he learned from his Nii-san. Even Kakashi wouldn't want to deal with the hassle of concerned individuals who decided he would need 'advise' him on how to proper care for a young man's proper development.

Thankfully Ino didn't awake too early, as the young Yamanka properly would have been embarrassed to death. The two of them then began walking hand in hand, as he escorted her to the where her team usually met, the Bar-Be-Cue shack. It was funny to think how much more subdued Ino was when compared to when he first met her. The girl was definitely a rose, beautiful to look at, looked great with just about anything, but her thorns could prick those who do not take the time and proper preparation to contend with said thorns.

The two stopped and shared a sweet kiss. Some people looked on, some curious, others nosy. The gossip had already began, by nightfall the relationship of the Blonde duo's relationship would be the hottest topic among several social circles.

It was really amusing when you think back to how they first met.

Ino Yamanaka was in need of a teacher, one that wouldn't rebuff her request for training because of her motivation. Ino, along most of the girls who competed for Sasuke's affection held from a Shinobi family. Not only did that give her a big advantage in a matter of being more skilled and acknowledged in the arts, but that also allowed her to put together a few conclusions.

Sasuke would need a wife to rebuild his clan. A beautiful and strong wife. Strong was the key word in that sentence. If she proved herself significantly stronger than the other girls then Sasuke would take notice of her.

The beautiful blond sighed heavily, wondering why this blasted blond was so hard to find. He was the only person in Konoha with his shade of blond hair and whiskers, not to mention he wore orange. He wore orange for heaven's sake! His knowledge in the shinobi arts was probably a trade off for poor fashion taste, she mentally noted. Finally she found him, in the middle of the forest, he seemed to be meditating.

''You're a bit shorter then I expected.'' The blond opened his eyes as he looked at who was disturbing. A pretty girl in purple, with a long blonde pony tail. ''You're Uzumaki Naruto, right, I've heard you've been a shinobi for awhile and you give people assistance.''

''Yes, and you are?''

''Yamanaka Ino! You're new student!'' she proudly stated.

''Sorry kid, not interested,'' Naruto replied with a yawn and stretched out his arms.

''What!'' Ino audibly snapped, causing the blond to shiver slightly, rubbing his ears.

''Geeze, you're loud you know that!''

''Who asked you, you jerk! I can't believe you would just turn down a sweet girl like me.''

''Sweet wouldn't be the first thing that comes to mind,'' he replied, stroking his chin. ''Besides, if you're one of Uchiha's fangirls then what I can teach would probably be lost on you.'' he added. He wasn't trying to be mean to the girl, but quite frankly he didn't care for the fangirls.

''You know what you jerk, you, me, right here and right now.'' like usual Ino's temper some times got the best of her. ''If you're as good as people say, you still wouldn't be a Genin!''

Naruto barked out a laugh. "Are you kidding me Yamanka? That would be unfair and that's not my style. I only fight people who can fight back, deserve it, or something of that nature.''

"You're just afraid to fight me, Uzumaki! I'll beat your ass!" Ino taunted, pressing her finger into his chest.

Naruto merely laughed, ''So that's your real reason for being here huh Yamanka? Though you are pretty cute so I'm not complaining.'' It wasn't in Naruto's style to be lazy, to emulate Kakashi's method of getting under people's skin and finding out how people worked by being indifferent, his was more along the lines of using sarcasm for guys and being a flirty jerk to girls.

The Yamanka's face glowed a hot red. ''Just shut up and follow me to that meadow over there!'' she practically ordered.

Naruto couldn't help but glance at her retreating figure. While he wasn't some average of the mill pervert, he was still an adolescent with hormones, and those hormones led him to eye the Kunoichi's backside. In a few years the girl could easily wrap men around her finger.

They reached the clearing where Ino began stretching. Naruto cracked his neck. "I'll tell you what. I'll put one hand behind my back and make it easy.'' Naruto began wondering if he was taking it a little too far. He had no attention to go all out or hurt the girl. He suppose he was a bit rude earlier, and decided when this over he would apologize. His lack of focus caused him as a kunai whizzed by his cheek, causing it to slightly cut his cheek and draw blood.

''What's wrong Uzumaki? Nothing but talk?'' she challenged as Naruto got his head in the game.

''I see you have a bit of skill,'' a grin plastered on Naruto's face. ''Let's go wild then!'' he stated as he charged at her.

Her eyes widening, Ino drew some shuriken, dropped low, and sent them flying. Naruto leaped over them only slightly losing speed before his feet connected with the ground and he shot forward again.

Ino maneuver out of the way of a half-hearted palm strike. She twisted around, grabbed her hand with one palm and attempted to jab her elbow into the blond's neck.

''You'll have to do better Yamanka-chan,'' he teasingly remarked as he swayed out of the way.

The kunoichi growled and charged again. With her fists balding up, they managed to graze either Naruto's chin or forehead, but he was just a bit faster. ''I didn't take you for the physical type. You know, you're kind of on the skinny side and that's not really all that healthy. You should eat some more, pack on a few pounds.''

"Shut up, stop talking as if you know me Uzumaki!" Ino yelled, as she threw another punch. Naruto leaped out of the way and out of her eye sight. It was only for a brief moment but Ino quickly spun around and through a fierce right hook, gasping as Naruto suddenly grasped her right wrist, halting the attack and her movement in place. She attempted to strike him with her other hand only for Naruto to catch that one too.

''I'm hurt Yamanka-chan, you know we were classmates, even if only for a short time. I suppose if I spent more time with Chouji and Shikamaru we might have gotten some time to get to know each other.'' he spoke as Ino tried to force her way out of the hold. ''Now are you ready to submit?'' sometimes he didn't always use the best choice of words.

''S-Submit! Y-You pervert! You're trying to take advantage of me aren't you!'' she accused the blond who began sputtering and getting rather indignant. Using that brief moment of distraction, Ino reeled back her head and flung it forward, resulting in the blond letting and go and being sent flying back. ''Hah! Not so tough are you...'' her mocking statement was cut off when the flying Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. ''B-But? W-Wha...'' she trailed off as the real Naruto appeared from behind a tree.

''I have to admit Yamanka-chan, you do have some potential.''

''H-how did you do that?'' she asked him, trying to figure out what type of clone jutsu the smirking bastard used to deceive her.

''It's called Kagebunshin no Jutsu. Its an advanced clone technique, because it splits the users chakra among the clones while making them solid. I don't know a lot about your clan's mind walker abilities, but I didn't want to chance you using it on me to win this little fight.'' Among other things. he silently added. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you a few pointers.''

''Oh? What's this? is Uzumaki-san going to spare a bit of his precious time on little ol' me?'' Ino asked with mock glee. True, her pride was a bit hurt at the revelation that the small victory she earned was rendered mute, but she had to admit from what she seen it looked like Naruto had a bit of skill.

''That's part one of my apology. Listen, I sincerely wish to apologize for my behavior before. It was rude of me to dismiss you like I did earlier.'' he apologized as he made his way over. He then took up her hand and kissed it, causing the blonde to blush furiously. ''Do you accept my apology Ino-chan?''

''Well, just don't let it happen again.'' she remarked, turning away from him. Because the only reason she was feeling hot was because she exhausted herself. There was absolutely no way she found that cheeky jerk interesting or cute. Once she got home and took a nice long bath, her head would be nice and clear and everything would begin to fall into place.

The following morning Naruto asked Ino what jutsu she know, her placing in academy, and what her strengths and weaknesses were. He paused and tried to figure out what could compliment her family's specialty technique. The Shintenshin no Jutsu was a slow but powerful skill.

Ino raised an eyebrow as the blond continued to study herself. When it came to her looks Ino was a bit prideful, but she was here to get stronger. ''I don't think I can think of anything that works to compliment your clan jutsu. I don't know its inner workings or how effective you are at it, but what I can help you do is to make you stronger over all. I can help make you stronger, faster, build up your chakra reserves and work on your taijutsu.''

A sigh escaped Ino's lips. She was about to complain about the possibility of breaking a nail or getting dirty, but she stopped herself. Remembering the blond's earlier words about being a fangirl and realized he was right. She started to feel ashamed that she almost slid into a very shallow mold of girl.

''First of all, are you on a diet?'' he asked as she nodded. ''Get rid of the diet.''

''What?'' Ino almost exploded. ''How am I suppose to maintain my fig...''

He cut her off. ''You won't have much of a figure if you starve yourself. If you do exactly what I say training wise then you don't have to worry about gaining weight.' he stated. ''Now sit!'' he ordered.

Despite scowling, Ino followed the command as Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders. ''W-What are you doing?'' she cried out, her cheeks burning furiously. If that jerk think he was going to take advantage of her he had another thing coming.

''Relax Yamanka-san I'm helping you stretch. We need to work on flexibility and stuff. Trust me, if there is anything I've studied or placed an interest in, then its learning everything I can about Jutsu and stuff so relax.'' History or even tactics was not his forte. Naruto was a man of action, he came up with stuff on the fly, but when he did display an interest in something it was learning and inventing lots of jutsu and techniques.

Ino found her legs spread open as wide as they could go while she was bent forward and reaching out as far as possible with her arms.

Naruto's hands were firmly placed on her shoulders, making sure she kept the position. Ino could feel pain coming from her inner thighs and back because of the muscles being stretched in unfamiliar ways. She pushed the uncomfortable feelings aside. The same was done with the warm feeling of Naruto's hands, though she would vehemently deny ever thinking about it. ''If you do these exercises everything they'll soon become second nature. You want to be as limber and flexible as possible, because you'll want to invest in a style related to agility and speed. Grappling and Holds would benefit you, maybe something with shinobi wires. Stand up please.''

''How long do you think that'll take?''she asked as she stood straight up.

''I don't know. This isn't a quick process that can be done in a matter of weeks. You have to dedicate a lot of time to it.'' he stated as he then directed her to bend backwards. Her hands touched the ground. She looked up from her arched position and saw Naruto giving her an exasperated expression.

''Relying on your family's clan jutsu can prove fatal if you're separated from your team mates. If you can't fight your enemy, at least you'll have the physical ability to escape or maneuver your way into a favorable position.''

A few moments of silence passed while Naruto supported her while she tried to sink down to the ground with her legs going in opposite directions in front and behind her. ''You seem like you would be a good teacher. Why are you still a genin?''

''I don't have a team, I'm the only survivor of my team.''

Ino gasped, ''I'm sorry,'' she sympathetically stated. ''I...''

''You didn't know so don't fret.'' he stated. ''I suppose the way I acted to your before was because I was still bitter. My female team mate, was a fangirl, a lot like the girls in the academy over Uchiha Sasuke. She didn't train much and as a result got herself caught on a mission and our other team mate tried to rescue her and as you can things didn't work out. I know that we don't know each other that well Yamanka-san, but we are both compatriots of Konoha, and I don't want the same thing to happen you.'' He took hold of her forearms and helped her rotate her upper body around. ''Get back up again.'' he directed her to bend backwards again, but staying upright this time with her knees bent and arms outstretched, she rotated her upper body around. By the time it was over Ino was feeling quite sore. ''We're going to start bit by bit. I want you to run around this training ground as many times as you can until you tire out.''

Ino groaned, realizing that the blond haired devil was going to run her into the ground. She was able to do the equivalent of three miles until her legs gave out. ''Tsk, tsk, tsk. So much work ahead.'' she heard him say, shaking his head. She knew one thing, this better be worth it, or she was going to find some way to murder the blond.


End file.
